Someday this'll be a story
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Porque las hadas más hermosas son las más desalmadas. Y esa que se encontraba frente a él era una, camuflada en verdes de selva. Con su magia creó calamidades no reales sino imaginarias, que atacaron desde el subconsciente de sus víctimas.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A1:** Estilo experimental (?)

 **N/A2:** Para el tópico "A pedido…" del foro "Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul", a petición de **reli-juuzou**. Porque el mundo necesita más Aogiri. Rezo que sea del agrado de reli, o de quien lea.

* * *

 **E** ra una muchacha a la cual Ayato calificaría de enigmática, adueñándose de la palabra sin contemplaciones, junto a las demás que emplearía para sus textos.

A él no le agradaba —no le agradaba nadie verdaderamente allí— más la soportaba y resultaba más fácil y menos molesta que Naki, siguiendo a todos lados a su querido _hermano_ que a su vez correteaba tras la muerte (con sus juguetes macabros y un aire de escualo nadando en aguas poco profundas). A veces Yakumo se le quedaba mirando y Ayato debía contenerse de dar la vuelta yendo, quizá, a un agujero dentro de un árbol —no Aogiri, sino uno distinto— como un conejo que es prudente.

Él tampoco era prudente. Sólo un niño fingiendo ser hombre. El mal carácter era su mejor amigo, y eso decía mucho.

De todas formas había conseguido la curiosidad de ella, ¿y qué tan gracioso era que la representación carnal del misterio tuviese puesto la vista en él?

Mientras Tatara se mantenía silencioso revisando los planes futuros y Noro le acompañaba como su guardaespaldas —un muñeco de trapo descosido que decidió sacar sus hilos y ser el titiritero del destino de alguien más— Ayato se dedicaba a patear latas de soda en el camino de grava, consciente de que Eto saltaba de techo en techo, sin dejar de observarlo. Y ella sonreía, sonreía tanto detrás de sus vendajes (los cuales no podían curar su personalidad retorcida, aunque le impedían ser dañada

nuevamente).

Si él se detenía un instante Eto le imitaba, creyéndose con una ingenuidad incomprensible y sobreactuada, que aún no la descubría y estaba a salvo. A salvo entre un grupo de asesinos y parias (su lugar en el mundo).

Ayato era en esos casos, asimismo, capaz de hacerse el desentendido, distrayéndose con algo más. Si tenía suerte Gagi y Guge le entretenían con su estupidez. O estaban los hermanos Bin —pese a que Ayato prefería evitarlos, le traían malos (débiles) recuerdos de Touka— sin embargo, Eto no se iba.

Entre los pasatiempos de ella figuraban seguirlo, idear nuevas tramas para sus novelas y actuar con infantilismo lejos del campo de batalla. Si él le cuestionaba sin abrir la boca _por qué_ ella se encogía de hombros y lo veía sin verlo en realidad:

«Oye, ¿nunca te ha apetecido ser el protagonista de una historia?».

Entre patadas al aire, como si pudiera infligirle daño a éste. Y lucía entretenida, con franqueza.

Para Eto no suponía ningún reto mirar a las personas y asignarles papeles, según lo creía conveniente. Los escribía con tinta bermeja en una hoja corroída por el tiempo y el uso y la guardaba en los archivos de su memoria por si llegase a necesitarla más adelante. Y Ayato no lo admitiría, sin embargo aquello no le causaba gracia alguna, incluso ellos no eran más que personajes que Eto podía desechar o explotar a su capricho.

— No me interesa la literatura —medio gruñó medio escupió.

Habló de mitades (¿cómo un ghoul de un ojo, tal vez?) y Eto lo reconoció.

Porque sabía demasiado ya que no comía exclusivamente humanos, también conocimiento. Y para ella, éste último tenía mejor sabor. Y la hacía más fuerte por igual.

— Una pena. Opino que hay mucho potencial en ti para llevar todo el peso de la trama. ¿No sería genial~? —entonces Ayato se escudó tras un aura asesina, muy negra, muy densa. Y calló.

No lo era. De ningún modo accedería a ser el héroe o villano de su historia.

Porque _la conocía_ , y el género predilecto de Eto no auguraba nada positivo.

 _¿Y hacer que me mates?_

«No, hacer que sufras».

Podía esconder su identidad, después de todo, más no sus intenciones. Pues estaba compuesta de una risa oxidada, labios finos y apretados, y una sed caótica de desorden que no se aplacaba nunca.

«Ayato, confieso que siento empatía por los incomprendidos,

como tú —como yo—».

 _Pero tú no sabes sentir_.

Eto no abandonó la sonrisa al descender a la altura del suelo, con un salto y algunos malabares.

Avanzó sinuosa y posó una uña en su pecho, descendiendo poco a poco. Ayato permaneció inmóvil, con la ira e incomodidad burbujeando y apoderándose de cada hueso, músculo, arteria.

Eto era una bruja que atraía críos con promesas de dulces al rincón más profundo del bosque y les daba en su lugar pesadumbre.

— ¿De verdad crees que no tengo emociones, eh?

(No).

 _No sé_.

Él se negó a responder, de repente, dudoso.

(Quizá se había equivocado).

— Sí, tienes razón —continuó ella—. Mis sentimientos quedan impresos en las páginas de mis libros. Y por eso yo estoy vacía —una pausa—. ¿Deberías intentar llenarme? —retornó la risita, Ayato la apartó de un manotazo.

No cayendo en sus trampas, el conejo fue astuto.

 _No me toques, no te me acerques_.

— Ve a corromper a alguien más Eto.

«¿Por qué?»

 _Yo ya soy todo infamia_.

Eto no replicó. No era necesario. Igual lo tenía claro.

— Está bien. Ya encontraré a mi protagonista —y extendió ambos brazos, abrazando a alguien que no estaba (todavía). Alguien puro que se tornaría inmundo.

«El hijo de la Cabra Negra».

Y al verla ahí, Ayato adquirió otra perspectiva de ella.

 _Eto no es una bruja_.

Una que tampoco le agradó.

Porque las hadas más hermosas son las más desalmadas. Y esa que se encontraba frente a él era una, camuflada en verdes de selva. Con su magia creó calamidades no reales sino imaginarias, que atacaron desde el subconsciente de sus víctimas

—y los consumieron, de afuera hacia adentro—.

Abrumado, Ayato notó también que en la punta de los dedos Eto tenía un bolígrafo.

Estaba inspirada, e iba a comenzar una tragedia.


End file.
